gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Star Falco/Made in "SF"
Página de Star Falco donde se recopilan las tareas que el usuario actualmente realiza y los trabajos que ha hecho en este wiki. Artículos creados Archivo 2011 Artículos creados *1 de marzo: Puente Bahía Dukes (CW) *1 de marzo: Puente Northwood (CW) *2 de marzo: Diego (VCS) *3 de marzo: Humphries *4 de marzo: Betas de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *4 de marzo: Avión (VCS) *4 de marzo: Ambassador *5 de marzo: Centro Financiero *5 de marzo: Jonas Ackerman *6 de marzo: Controles de Grand Theft Auto Advance *6 de marzo: Soborno de armas *7 de marzo: Nicholas Storage *7 de marzo: Tiendas para robar de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *8 de marzo: Private Parts *9 de marzo: Private Places *9 de marzo: The Specialist *9 de marzo: Duane DeVane *9 de marzo: Lou Bricant *10 de marzo: Morgan August *10 de marzo: José (VCS) *12 de marzo: Pizza In Da House! *12 de marzo: Aparcador *12 de marzo: TriColStar Ultra *13 de marzo: Carreras callejeras de Staunton Island *13 de marzo: Ataque en la playa *13 de marzo: Red Army Surplus *15 de marzo: Marcador azul *15 de marzo: Bahía Chica *15 de marzo: Asesinatos cometidos por Mike *15 de marzo: Calor en la carretera *15 de marzo: Carrera en el muelle *15 de marzo: Jonrón *15 de marzo: Rabo de cometa *16 de marzo: Apartamento de Forbes *16 de marzo: Masacres de Grand Theft Auto Advance *17 de marzo: Misiones exclusivas *17 de marzo: Agente Alman *18 de marzo: Almacén de Chan *19 de marzo: Flotsam *19 de marzo: Pizza Cake *19 de marzo: Laboratorio J *20 de marzo: Shiroto *20 de marzo: Sunnyside *20 de marzo: Out for Revenge *21 de marzo: ¡Lección! *23 de marzo: Desalinizadora de Liberty City *24 de marzo: Sra. Lee *25 de marzo: Learjet *25 de marzo: Guardia costera de Liberty City *26 de marzo: Hotel Castle Gardens *27 de marzo: Barraca de Jerry Martínez *27 de marzo: Barraca principal *28 de marzo: Yakuza de Asuka *28 de marzo: Visor de secuencias *29 de marzo: Prueba de control de helicóptero de Vice Point *30 de marzo: El Peluquero Feliz *1 de abril: Proveedor de Heston *1 de abril: Piñata *7 de abril: Decisiones de Grand Theft Auto Advance *14 de abril: Training Mission *16 de abril: Contacto de Heston *17 de abril: Asesinatos cometidos por Huang Lee *18 de abril: Terminal V.I.P. *18 de abril: Terminal C *20 de abril: City Bank *9 de mayo: Contrarrelojes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *11 de mayo: Clintz Bar *13 de mayo: Miamta Cinema *13 de mayo: Le Singe d'Arbre *15 de mayo: Guano's Cafe *18 de mayo: Van Khoff On The Beach *19 de mayo: Cock Lovers *19 de mayo: Kith and Skin Club *23 de mayo: Lionel Makepeace *23 de mayo: Special Fried Vice *26 de mayo: PÖNS *30 de mayo: Atlantic Heights *30 de mayo: Richman (GTA) *1 de junio: Chinatown (GTA) *2 de junio: Casino Leone *3 de junio: Pucheros *8 de junio: Apartamento de Mickey Hamfists *11 de junio: T&A Men *17 de junio: Edificio Rockstar *22 de junio: Betas de Grand Theft Auto Advance *22 de junio: Page 3 Bookstore *22 de junio: Bolero's Restaurant *23 de junio: Barber Black Sheep *23 de junio: 1932 *24 de junio: Middle Park Oeste (CW) *28 de junio: Liquor Charlies Bar 'n' Grill *3 de julio: Karmageddon (misión secundaria) *3 de noviembre: Secondhand Circuitry *3 de noviembre: Russell Hotel *26 de diciembre: Casa de Black Lightman *29 de diciembre: ¡Masacre en los grandes almacenes! *29 de diciembre: ¡A aplastar coches de policía! *29 de diciembre: ¡Muerte al pistolero! *31 de diciembre: ¡Conversión Krishna! *31 de diciembre: Taza de Grand Theft Auto III Diálogos *23 de marzo: Diálogos:Un soplón del copón 30px *26 de marzo: Diálogos:Subiendo como la espuma 30px *5 de abril: Diálogos:Dinero gratis *12 de abril: Diálogos:Saltar y botar *14 de abril: Diálogos:Todo va de culo *15 de abril: Diálogos: Unos muertos muy vivos 30px *22 de junio: Diálogos:"Kill Phil" 30px *24 de junio: Diálogos:Rodando en coche *4 de noviembre: Diálogos:Poca evidencia *28 de diciembre: Diálogos:Contra-Banned Wikipedia/Vida real *29 de marzo: Szechuan *19 de abril: Macao *20 de abril: A Dark March *8 de mayo: Vice Squad *25 de mayo: Aruba *27 de mayo: Palermo *28 de mayo: Islas Caimán Reescrituras *4 de marzo: La audición 30px *13 de marzo: Playa de Hove (CW) *24 de marzo: Un soplón del copón *26 de marzo: Subiendo como la espuma 30px *26 de marzo: ¡Chorizando a los Cholos! *8 de abril: Zhou Ming *10 de abril: Apuesta subida 30px *16 de abril: Unos muertos muy vivos 30px *16 de mayo: Poción mágica 30px *18 de mayo: Salvatore's Salvation *30 de mayo: Calm Before the Storm 30px *30 de mayo: A Walk in the Park *2 de junio: Love on the Rocks 30px *3 de junio: Dead Reckoning *4 de junio: Mira al pajarito 30px *4 de junio: Morgue Party Resurrection *9 de junio: Jerry Martínez 30px *10 de junio: Autocidio 30px *11 de junio: Purple Haze 30px *12 de junio: Slacker *21 de junio: Mete cizaña 30px *26 de junio: Havana, buenos tiempos 30px *30 de junio: Blow up Dolls *3 de julio: ¿Dónde queda el burdel? *3 de julio: Embargo a lo largo *15 de julio: Adiós a las armas 30px 30px *10 de septiembre: The Shoreside Redemption30px *28 de diciembre: Almacén de Aspatria Dos o más usuarios *23 de marzo: ¿Tienes protección? 30px *23 de marzo: Middle Park Este (CW) 30px Archivo 2012 Artículos * 28 de junio: ¡Recupera las limusinas! * 28 de junio: ¡Central eléctrica! * 29 de junio: Café Metropolitan * 29 de junio: Petula Shoe * 29 de junio: Hana Funabashi * 29 de junio: Sandra Tito * 29 de junio: Ulrika Afrique * 5 de agosto: Banda de macarras (CW) * 5 de agosto: Líder macarra (CW) * 20 de agosto: ¡Guerra entre bandas! * 20 de agosto: ¡Me gustaría un tanque, Bob! * 21 de agosto: Cámara de Melanie * 23 de agosto: Imprenta Forelli * 1 de septiembre: Empresa media * 2 de septiembre: Football de Demolición * 16 de septiembre: Albergue de Liberty City Diálogos *6 de agosto: Diálogos:Parking Pickle *14 de agosto: Diálogos:Factory Fun *21 de agosto: Diálogos:Sources Guías *24 de junio: Guías:Soldado *24 de junio: Guías:Limpiando la casa *26 de junio: Guías:Victoria sobre los Cholos Wikipedia/Vida real *2 de septiembre: Mónaco Reescrituras *25 de junio: Guías:Degradación moral *29 de junio: False Idols *3 de julio: El intercambio (III) 30px *6 de julio: Víctor, victorioso 30px *10 de julio: Comprobar el registro 30px *6 de agosto: Cayendo a pedazos 30px *9 de agosto: Donde más duele *10 de agosto: Salchicha Schlong 30px *12 de agosto: Eliminando a los rivales *12 de agosto: Hasta aquí hemos llegado30px *14 de agosto: Blitzkrieg contraataca *15 de agosto: Todo va de culo *16 de agosto: Quedada donde los Quads *16 de agosto: Degradación moral *17 de agosto: Lluvia blanca *19 de agosto: Loca pandemia de policía *22 de agosto: Friggin' the Riggin' *23 de agosto: Night of the Livid Dreads *25 de agosto: Salir de clase 30px *26 de agosto: Vuelo libre *26 de agosto: Amor al dinero 30px *28 de agosto: ¿Sin escapatoria? *31 de agosto: The Guns of Leone *3 de septiembre: Kill Phil: Part 2 30px *14 de septiembre: Vudú troyano *8 de octubre: Departamento de objetos perdidos *8 de octubre: El último encuentro 30px *13 de octubre: Search and Rescue Archivo 2013 Artículos creados *8 de enero: Xai *10 de enero: Novia de Ricardo Díaz *13 de enero: Ladies & Gentleman, Let's Pop *13 de enero: I'm Your Brother - You Can Trust Me *14 de enero: Trailer de la versión PS2 (VCS) *17 de enero: Xox *10 de febrero: Joseph Johnson Reescrituras *5 de enero: Lance Vance 30px *7 de enero: Dinero gratis *7 de enero: Persecución a lo loco *8 de enero: Half Cut *9 de enero: Hit from the Tong *11 de enero: Liam *12 de enero: Dos leves impactos *12 de enero: Robando la cuna *12 de enero: Grease Sucho *14 de enero: Strikers *15 de enero: Baile sobre ruedas 30px *16 de enero: El muerto al hoyo... *17 de enero: Grave Situation *18 de enero: A Shadow of Doubt *19 de enero: End of the Line 30px *20 de enero: Armando Méndez *21 de enero: Under the Gun *22 de enero: Boomshine Saigon *27 de enero: Rat Race *28 de enero: Di patata *30 de enero: That Special Someone 30px *9 de febrero: Tierra de polis *9 de febrero: Carrera *13 de febrero: Chorreando churris Diálogos *8 de enero: Diálogos:Half Cut *2 de febrero: Diálogos:That Special Someone Wikipedia/Vida real *8 de enero: Oslo *8 de enero: Viena Historias Grand Theft Auto: Vice Racers Grand Theft Auto: Vice Racers es la primera historia de la trilogía perteneciente a la saga "GTA Racers". En esta se cuenta la historia de Nick Edwards, un joven corredor retirado que se ve obligado a regresar al oscuro mundo clandestino luego de la muerte de uno de sus amigos. Pero no irá solo, ya que le acompañará su mejor amigo, Danny López y poco a poco irá conociendo más aliados... al igual que más enemigos. Romance, suspenso, tiroteos, acción y, sobre todo, carreras son lo que aderezan esta historia. Vive frenéticamente como Nick va descubriendo poco a poco verdades que ni él ni nadie se imaginaba. "X" "X" es un spin-off de la trilogía "GTA Racers", por lo que no entra directamente en la trama principal, sino que es un complemente o "expansión". En esta historia sabremos la cruda realidad de "X", el antagonista de Vice Racers y sus razones del por qué se convirtió en ese ser frío y sádico que vemos en Vice Racers. Como todo personaje, "X" también tiene sentimientos, los cuales irán saliendo a flote mientras se observa como "X" va cayendo al borde de la locura por razones que poco a poco conocerás. Una de las pocas historias del wiki protagonizadas por el villano, "X" no te decepcionará. Grand Theft Auto: Vice Racers - Revenge Grand Theft Auto: Vice Racers - Revenge es la segunda historia de la trilogía perteneciente a la saga "GTA Racers". La historia es la primera argumentalmente y una precuela de Vice Racers. Esta vez le toca contar su historia a Frank Wylard (Steven Roberts), el detonante de los incidentes de Vice Racers y el que más secretos oculta. Frank es engañado y pisoteado para lograr el beneficio de otros, por lo que él decide tomar las cosas por su propia cuenta y acabar con dos bandos que se la quieren jugar. En una historia que planea resolver varias dudas dejadas por la historia original, Revenge hará que no extrañes a Nick ni a Tommy por que tendrá nuevos y viejos personajes que le darán una gran dosis de acción y aún más carreras que la original. El estreno del primer capítulo está planeado para el 1 de marzo. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty Racers Grand Theft Auto: Liberty Racers es la tercera y última historia de la trilogía perteneceiente a la saga "GTA Racers". La historia es la tercera argumentalmente y una "secuela" (ya que vendría siendo más como un spin-off) de la original. La historia a contar le corresponderá en esta ocasión a Dan Sucho, anterior antagonista y uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de la historia anterior. Iniciando donde terminó la original, Dan Sucho regresará a Liberty City donde no solo se reencontrará con sus viejos amigos de infancia, sino que también vivirá experiencias cercanas a la muerte y traiciones que revivirán esas duras cicatrices que le dejó la experiencia en Vice City. Mi proyecto más ambicioso y el que cerrará la saga por lo que no pienses que hará falta todo lo que viste anteriormente, sino que lo mejorará y agregará nuevas cosas que le anexarán aún más suspenso y acción. Por si acaso, ¿nunca has leído la lápida de Dan Sucho en LCS? Futuros proyectos Dependiendo el éxito que tengan los tres capítulos de la saga "Vice Racers", es posible que aparezcan dos spin-off más que tengo planeados, pero los cuales serán publicados dependiendo del éxito de "X", Vice Racers - Revenge y Liberty Racers. Sus nombres serían Grand Theft Auto: Vice Racers - Retribution y Grand Theft Auto: Vice Racers - Deception, pero éstos dependerán mucho de mi tiempo futuro y de si aún tengo ganas de continuar la saga, ya que únicamente tengo planeado al protagonista, antagonista y parte del argumento, a diferencia de los tres capítulos anteriores donde la historia ya está más o menos moldeada. Espero y pueda publicarlos ya que en estos podrían poner mi mejor empeño como escritor y los cuales serán dos capítulos definitivos en el mundo de muchos personajes de la saga GTA Racers y GTA. Plantillas creadas *Plantilla:Puentes *Plantilla:Voz *Plantilla:Mariavive *Plantilla:UDM/2012/Agosto Categoría:Usuario:Star Falco